


Best Laid Plans

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Seriously guys, teeth will rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe enjoy their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally post in the morning, but I finished this up this morning and have enough time to upload it before work. It's short and sweet. Happy Friday!

Finn woke up with his arms wrapped around Poe, catching the farmer still asleep.  It was so rare for Finn to wake up before Poe, and he relished it, caught up in the sight of Poe’s eyelashes laying against his cheeks, his lips pursed in sleep as if he was thinking hard about whatever dream he was having.  Finn felt the love rise up through him, and he inhaled a breath quickly, overwhelmed.  He was still getting used to how his love for Poe could strike him at any time, leave him defenseless.  Finn snuggled into Poe further, reluctant to leave the warm bed on this cold December morning and get started on his to-do list, even if that to-do list was primarily preparing to leave for their honeymoon later that morning.

Buli, with her cat hearing, was having none of that.  Now that her human was awake, she wanted attention.  She jumped onto Poe’s shoulder to stare into Finn’s face, already purring.  The commotion caused Poe’s eyes to flutter and open, groaning. “Jeez, Buli, can’t we sleep in for once?” Poe dislodged her, then twisted his head a bit to look at Finn, mumbled a “G’morning,” and burrowed his head back into the pillow.

Finn pressed a kiss at the nape of his neck and smiled. “We must be crazy to be giving this up.  Slow mornings in bed will look really different soon,” referring to their almost complete adoption process.

Finn heard the smile in Poe’s voice. “But totally worth it.”  

“Agreed.”

Poe blew out a breath, as if resigning himself to waking up, and turned to face Finn. “Ready for California?” Respecting Finn’s nervousness for flying, Poe had suggested a road trip to Southern California for their official honeymoon and winter getaway.

“Mentally? Yes. Beaches.  Warmth.  Dry weather.  But actually being ready? No, I’ve got a shit ton to do.  Which starts with leaving this bed.”

Poe wrapped him closer. “Well, at least we’re in the same boat, babe. I still need to go over and make sure everything’s handled at the farm.”

“Okay.  We’re going to get out of the bed.  One, two, three.” Dual grins as neither moved. Buli decided it for them by yowling loudly from the door.  Finn threw off his covers. “Okay, okay, Buli.”

He padded down the stairs, getting ready to put down food, when he paused in his tracks in front of the living room window.  His jaw dropped. “Poe, Poe, Poe!” he called up the stairs excitedly.

Finn heard rushing feet behind him - _oops, maybe I should have elaborated_ , he thought fleetingly - while he continued to look out at the scene in the yard.  Everything, _everything_ was covered in white.  Inches and inches of white.  The only time Finn had seen this much snow in his life was when Poe had taken him to Mt. Hood last Christmas.  

Poe came up behind Finn. “Holy shit!”

Finn turned and whacked him playfully on the chest. “You’re the farmer!  How did you miss this in the forecast?”  He turned back to the window, hands pressed eagerly on the sill, leaning into the glass to look at everything.  Finn _loved_ snow, especially for someone who hated the cold.  He hadn’t grown up around it, and even the distant snow-capped peaks on the edges of the Willamette Valley made him happy.

“Uh, babe, this is probably bad news.”

Finn looked at Poe with childlike wonder in his eyes.  “How could snow be a bad thing?”

“No one in western Oregon knows how to drive in this. We don’t even have plows. I bet they’ve shut I-5 down. There’s no way we’re getting out of here in this.  I’ll have to call the hotel in California and cancel.”

Finn thought of the warm, sunny beach awaiting him and considered pouting for about one second. “Warmth and beaches will always be there.  But how often do we get snowed in?” Finn faced Poe again, eyes glittering with excitement.  “We get to beg off all of our responsibilities for the day and play in it!”

Poe smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him on the tip of his nose. “You’re too fucking cute.”

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s neck.  “And then, of course, there’s the advantage of getting to warm each other up afterwards.”

“You know, the more I think of it, the more I’m okay with having to do our honeymoon trapped in the snow. I mean, we already have the time off work.”

Finn smile somehow impossibly grew even wider. “That’s the spirit!”

“I should make sure that the General’s okay, first.”  

“Of course you should.” Buli wound around their feet, yowling again. Finn laughed. “And I’ll feed Buli.”

Buli fed and Snap promising to shovel the walk for Leia, Finn and Poe stuffed themselves into their warmest gear and ventured into the great outdoors.  It really was an alien world to Finn. _A beautiful alien world_ , he thought sentimentally, the snow coating everything like frosting.  Then, with delight, he stomped through the yard, ruining the perfection. “We need snow people!”

Poe rubbed his gloved hands together. “Let’s do it.”

They built a snow Finn, and a snow Poe, which Finn kept saying like it was the funniest joke ever invented, and then Poe suggested they add a snow kid, and Finn was pretty sure his eyes turned into hearts. Finn was just finishing up details when he felt something hit his back and explode. He turned slowly, as if in disbelief, and stared at Poe, who already had another snowball in his hand. “You did not.”

Poe grinned in challenge. “You fucking bet I did.”

Finn gathered some snow in his hands. “Oh, it's _on._ ”

The fight was crazy, both of them running around the yard trying to find strategic places to pause. Although Poe was a great shot with a gun, his throwing arm was less than accurate, a lot less, and soon Finn had thoroughly trounced Poe. “Surrender!” Finn called out from behind the rhododendron bush. Silence. “Poe?” Finn risked a peek out into the yard. No sign of Poe. Suddenly he was being scooped up from behind, Poe's arm around his waist and snow being dumped down his back. “Foul!” Finn cried, laughing.

“All’s fair in love and snowball fights. I had to gain a tactical advantage somehow.” Poe set Finn back down on his feet, somehow unprepared for Finn to immediately turn around and tackle Poe to the ground. He pinned Poe’s arms down, leaning down to capture his mouth.

Poe moaned into his mouth, shivering, and Finn worried about Poe lying in the snow. He eased up for a split second, which Poe sensed, and immediately reversed their positions, straddling Finn and pinning _his_ arms down.

“So that's how it's going to be, huh?” Finn forced the sentence out, heart beating rapidly, excitedly.

Poe whispered in his ear. “If you want top, you're going to have to fight me for it.” Finn felt Poe’s grin against his neck and turned his head, taking his mouth. Finn rolled his hips against Poe’s body, felt for the weakness, found it, and reversed their positions again.

Poe smiled up at him, challenge lighting up his eyes. Finn rolled his hips again, trying to keep Poe in place, when his cellphone started ringing. Finn was sure that Poe’s resounding noise of disappointment was reflected on his own face.

He fumbled for the inner pocket where his cellphone was kept, reading the caller id and mouthing to Poe, “Sharon,” the name of their adoption advisor.

 “Hi, Sharon,” Finn said a little breathlessly.

 “Finn, am I catching you at a bad time? I know the weather is making things crazy today.”

 Finn considered Poe, still snug between his thighs, and removed himself, sitting cross legged on the ground.  It just didn't feel right when they were going to be talking kid business. Poe sat up, intent on the conversation. “No, now’s fine. I hope you didn't go into the office today?”

 Sharon laughed politely. “Oh, no. But, I did happen to check my work email, and I have news.”

 “Yes?” Finn replied anxiously. Poe gripped his knee, rubbing.

 “You'll be getting a letter in the mail soon, assuming the roads are clear enough for the post office, but… You guys are approved!”

 He turned to Poe, eyes bright. “We're approved?” Poe grinned, pumping a fist in the air.

 “Yes!” Delight was evident in Sharon’s voice.

 “Just a sec, Sharon, Poe’s here and I'm going to put you on speaker.” A pause. “Okay, so what does this mean?”

 “It means that we can start looking for a match. You guys are open on most categories, especially age, which works in your favor. You could be looking at potential matches within a few weeks.”

 Silence as Finn and Poe grinned dopily at each other.

 “You guys still there?”

 Finn dashed away the beginning of a tear with his glove. “Yeah, we're just… reacting.”

 “I know, it can be an overwhelming process. Listen, I'll let you guys react together. I'll call in a few days to give you more details on the next step.”

Finn suddenly couldn't speak. “Okay, Sharon, thanks,” Poe filled in, taking the cell phone from Finn’s hand and closing the call. Finn looked at him with swimming eyes, and Poe continued to rub Finn’s knee. “Me too, baby, me too.”

Finn launched himself into Poe’s arm, burrowing into his neck and letting the tears fall.  Strange, Poe was normally the crier. “It's like, I can't believe it's actually done. We did it.” Finn leaned back and pressed a tender kiss to Poe’s lips.

 “We did it.” They sat there for a few more minutes, becoming increasingly aware that all of their layers were soaked through. Poe broke first. “We should go inside before we catch cold, babe.”

 Finn shivered. “Yeah, you're right. And after we warm up, I want to call Rey. And my mom and dad. And Leia.”

 Poe stood, holding out hands for Finn, helping him off the ground. “I think that sounds like an excellent plan.  Here's my contribution: phone calls with hot cocoa and a fire?”

 Finn squeezed Poe's hand through their gloves. “You know, there's never any doubt in my mind as to why I married you.”

The two men walked in companionable silence, hand in hand, to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Poe's going to have to learn to watch his language. :D
> 
> Guys, I'm super excited for the next fic. You should be too. 
> 
> Come be friends with me on tumblr @animalasaysrauer. If you have suggestions/prompts you'd like to see within this au, drop me a comment or a message on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos. They keep me going! (That doesn't sound desperate, does it?)


End file.
